How the Snake came to slither
by DementiaHasTakenOver
Summary: Just a little assignment i wrote in my academic plus class last year. Just a warning: this story isnt very well written and loosely based off the myth with Athena and Arachne.


Paste your document here..

How the snake came to slither

In Olympus there lived several Gods and Goddesses, including the minor Gods and goddesses, one of them being a girl of seventeen named Azar. She was known for a few things, a couple of them being her short temper and her messing with mortals. One lonely light day, Hermes heard a young mortal girl at a neighboring town as he was headed back to Olympus. "I am the best snake handler! Not even Azar herself could beat." As she said Azar's name, people gasped for she had insulted their patron Goddesses. There were a lot of snakes in their town because they lived in the desert. Hermes watched as the freckled girl kept boasting and insulting Azar. He quickly sped home to Mt. Olympus.

When he finally got there, he almost immediately found Azar. For she is quite noticeable. She was standing with Artemis, Hestia, and Athena. They were discussing some kind of strategy. "Azar, since I have nothing against you, I have heard a mortal girl in your city, the one that you watch over-""Get to the point Hermes, you are rambling again." Hermes grinned sheepishly and continued. "Like I was saying, there was a mortal girl who was insulting you and boasting about how she has better snake handling abilities." Azar became furious and her knuckles on her carved, wooden staff turned white. "Azar , calm down. Before you break your beloved staff." Came Hestia's soft, gentle voice. Azar nodded once and let go of her vice-like grip as she looked at her wooden staff. It looked like a long, striking cobra. "Let's discuss what to do before Azar kills everyone." Artemis joked. Hermes disappeared as the group of girls slowly walked to the palace's study.

Azar smiled as Athena went over the plan one more time. She was gathering mortal-looking clothes as Hestia laid on the large, yellow bed and Artemis leaning against the pale red wall near the large window. Athena paced back in forth across the orange carpet and continued to worry and go over the plan over and over again." So do you think you can remember the plan or do you want me to repeat one more time or I can-""Athena, calm down. I know the plan and all of the details. Don't worry. Just watch over me." She nodded but still kept worrying over Azar's bad luck.

Azar stood outside a large worn out metal gate. The hot desert sun boring into her head, shoulders, and back while the sand blew in her eyes. She had to admit, beside the fact that there was sand in her eyes, it was extremely hot, and the wind kept blowing everywhere, it felt nice out. She has always loved the desert and fire. The wind started to calm down and suddenly all there was was a slight breeze. The breeze lifted her long blue skirt and revealed black boots. She had transformed herself in to a poor young girl around the age of eight. Her long ebony hair was now a golden brown. Her pale skin now has some brown in it. A long purple cloak hid her hair and her red snake-eyes. She ventured in to the town and then she heard a high pitched voice, "I am soooo much better than Azar. I bet she doesn't even exist. She could not match my snake handling powers!" and then a nasal laugh followed as did several whispers and gasps.

Azar was furious, yet again. 'Oh, this girl has crossed the line.' She thought. In the most innocent, light voice she could muster, she finally squeaked out. "Are you sure? I could beat you. But if you think you can take me, we could have a contest." The mortal girl accepted with confidence in her voice. An elderly woman brought out two large cobras and placed them before each girl. The mortal girl almost immediately regretted accepting the challenge. While she dodged strikes, the young girl moved with grace and confidence. Her cobra did not strike once. After the crowd chose the winner, which was obviously Azar. The mortal girl became enraged. She wanted to kill the girl! So she quickly grabbed a knife and forcefully grabbed the other girls arm and screamed. Her hand was now knarled and charred. She didn't scream because of just that. She screamed because the poor girl had red slitted eyes that looked as if they belonged to a snake. The mortal girl threw the knife and it landed in her back.

Azar froze unsure what to do next. So she did the only thing that popped into her brain. She tore off her hood and pointed a finger the mortal girl. With every step she took to her, her appearance began to chsnge back to her godly form. "You!" Azar's low voice hissed. "You and your descendant shall be curse to forever more be snakes. And because of you boastfulness, you have also cursed all snakes. From now on You, Your Descendant, the rest of all snakes shall forevermore slither on the ground." And with that Azar disappeared and the mortal girl began to change physically. Soon she was on the ground and slithering. It is said that the reason that snakes have to tick their tongues out to see is because of that mortal girl. It is also said that the reason snakes are mostly blind is because that the mortal girl changed with tears in her eyes thus giving her blurry vision. Immediately the city began to offer more offering, rituals, and parades to honour her in case they were to ever anger her. Azar returned to Mount Olympus and was greeted by Hestia, Hermes, Artemis, and Athena. They hugged her and Hermes kissed her cheek. They had been watching the whole time and were proud. Azar looked down through the clouds and the cursed one slithering away from the desert, she smiled and turned away for the last time.

.


End file.
